


Pretend for me

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spiderman RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Hair, Body Worship, Chest Hair, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Twink, Gay Sex, Hollywood, Kinks, Large Cock, M/M, Sex, Smut, Vriginity Kink, monster cock, really big cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Hugh Jackman and Tom Holland meet for the first time and Hugh has a virginity kink, so Tom plays along for his new daddy.I wrote it as a gift for the suggested user ;)





	Pretend for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



> So Narryfavoritejiall had this idea and pitched it to me, and I love when people give me this X-Men RPF because I like it so much that I try to do them If one passes my way (and yes I am not in the mood for Mcfassy lately) so I decided that I would do it because it was good and I haven't written lately so here we go.
> 
> Narryfavoritejiall said:
> 
> " ...And, if you want suggestions, it would be nice to see one with (again) Hugh and Tom, they meet for the first time in a red carpet or some important party and they hit it off at a motel or something and Tom tells him that he's not a virgin, but Hugh has a kink for it so he tells him to act like a virgin..."

Movie premiers where hot in Hollywood at the moment hit after hit movies came out and stars where strolling one after the other in red carpets all over town, and over the world too; and there he was the young and charming Tom Holland winking at the cameras, smiling at the flashes and commenting on the movie, It took time but he grew accustomed to this life, and he loved it.

 

But he couldn't deny the other secret perks of the job, getting to know hot Hollywood stars that could lead to casual sex or even a relationship, and maybe marriage...but in the not so near future, if he were to add.

 

He could never have guessed who he would be seeing today: Hugh Jackman, the Australian hotty that was grasping his 50, but he was still ripped and shredded with firm six-pack on and big and hunky pecks and all of it covered in sexy body hair, every woman and man in the world drooled over him because he wasent eye candy only, even when it was rumored that he was overly hung, but the other side of it is that he was a sensible, romantic, a gentleman, a great guy and everyone's ideal husband type.

 

Hugh looked at him and gave him a knowing wink at him, he had his eyes on him and he was aware of what that meant (he was told what that meant, to be exact). Hugh walked over him and gave him a firm hand sake and let the press take pictures of them together, big smiles and all that but he could pass small words with him and the words implied meeting him after the movie premier ended in his hotel room.

And as soon as the movie ended he left to his hotel and waited for the older man, and he was not disappointed because Hugh was there a couple of minutes after him and kissed him pushing him to the bedroom's door, Tom grabbed the man by the shoulders and cling to them as there was nothing else in the world but him.

 

The kisses where passionate and sexy, Tom was so out of his mind that he forgot that he was outside the bedroom and touched him in a very intimate manner that was obscene if somebody saw them it would have been a really big scandal. Hugh grabbed both of his wrists in his big hand and pushed them against the door and deepened the kiss and with his free hand he lifted Tom's right leg and anchored it in his hips as he made the boy moan in submission.

 

Hugh took Tom's card from his pocket and checked it to open the door, and as it was expected the door unlocked and it opened behind them and Hugh pushed him a few steps in and with his feet he closed the door behind them; the door closed all right but that made him unbalance and fall on the floor crushing Tom beneath him, but that rough movement didn't make the kisses stop for one single moment.

 

In one of the gasps for air, Hugh took him by the hip and lifted him up on the air and took him to the bed and let him fall upon it. And that was the moment when they began unbuttoning the shirts and the rest of the clothes.

 

"So how many men have you been with? my dear sexy twink boy?" Hugh said as he took the shirt out of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground letting tom take in the most magnificent view of the most masculine body he ever saw, it was rough and strong, really defined muscles and it was covered on the sexiest body hair ever that made him look even more manly.

 

"I have been with some...if you have to ask: every time a man gets inside my pucker it feels like my first" Tom said as he moved from taking off his shirt to taking off his pants in a very provocative sexy way.

 

"It better be because, I like virgins; I mean I really like to be their first, so promise that you'll forget those other men for me," He said as he undid his boxers reviling his massive manhood.

 

Tom remained in awe till he found the courage to answer "I can pretend to be a virgin, but with that cock it will probably feel like my first time; I mean a painful first time" Tom said as he spread his legs wide, he gave him a boyish cute look so go slow with me, it's my first time"

 

Hugh coup the Teen's cheek on his palms "Don't worry boy, I'll be gentle" and immediately kissed him with passion and put himself in between the boys legs and touched the boy gently, he kissed the boys shoulders making his way to his neck and then his lips, and kissed him again and again.

 

Tom could feel Hugh’s manhood getting bigger as the kisses continued and felt the massive cock head rub against his anal entrance, It was bigger and thicker than he imagined it was going to be harder to get it in that he would have expected; It would be his first time all right, his first time with a massive monster penis inside him.

 

Never had he felt something so big in his life, but his fears were being dissipated by the gentle touching and kissing of the muscular hairy and more experienced men, he opened his palm and fingers and applied his left hand over one of Hugh’s pectorals, he felt the strong muscles and the hair chest was soft and he could see his hand disappear in it, such a specimen of alpha men was going to fuck him and he had to pretend to be a virgin for him and that he was going to do.

 

Tom’s took his right hand and let it fall gracefully in Hugh’s shoulder so he could push him closer to him and deepen the kiss.

 

Hugh’s free hand traveled to Tom’s entranced and began to play with the tiny pucker, that made Tom moan like the virgin he was pretending to be. Nut this could be very well his first time, his first time not only with a very big cock but with an experienced men, he didn’t notice how careless or amateur where his other dominants till Hugh touched his anus with such delicacy in a way that made him horny to fuck, he had never felt that.

 

The finger opened him and played with him in ways he had never imagined, Hugh was taking good care of him and he tightened his hold on Hugh’s chest hair it was so hot, he might have found that he had a kink for hair chest Hugh’s hair chest.

 

Hugh’s fingers disappeared that made tom open his eyes and look into the hazel eyes in front of him, and there is where he felt the push of Hugh’s cock head trying to get in, breaching him in ways he could have never have imagined, that thick cock head was getting in and it wasn’t even all the way in.

 

Tom only could let out strong breaths till he manage to say something in a breathless, panting and painful and yet pleasurable way “You’re too big!” Hugh didn’t stop at the comment and continued to push the cock head in till it rested inside of him.

  
The British lad could get some speaking air again “Hugh I’m not pretending anymore, because it feels like my first time; but please just the cock head I can’t take that monster all the way in, it will tear me apart” he said as tears rolled through his cheeks, tears made by pain but pleasure as well, of being opened so wide till his very limits.

 

Hugh Kissed the crying lad till he calmed down and got a little used to the feeling “Darling I am going to stick it all inside your tight hole and you are going to love it, my sweet baby boy” he said as his thumb waved the tears away and gently kissed him on the lips.

 

Tom began to cry again he couldn’t do another thing after hearing that Hugh was going to shove all of that Long and thick monster cock inside his pucker “Please Hugh be gentle, I don’t know if I can’t handle any more of this please!”

 

Hugh started to push that thick longitude till he would burry himself to the base inside the boy, he just hoped that Tom wouldn’t bleed, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that that didn’t happen to the lovely British teen.

 

Tom’s hand tightened at the pectoral starting to leave marks in it, he was in a great deal of pain but the pleasure was undeniable, he was in this sexual limbo of pleasure and pain that he couldn’t understand but he enjoyed both of them, he was being stretched to the maximum of his capacity, he could fell inch by inch of the thickness of his lovers cock.

 

Tears rolled uncontrollably from his eyes and Hugh was moved by that, the boy was resting as much as he could, and enjoying himself, he just thought that this teen would be the end of him, he was taking it like a pro even when he couldn’t take it anymore, it was tantalizing, bewitching and bedazzling at the same time he kissed those soft red lips trying to ease the teens agony and Tom kissed him back with passion of the sweetest kind, this sex session changed from casuals ex to relationship material long ago but, it too him this far to find it out .

 

Inch by inch was pushed forcefully and consensually inside Tom till Hugh’s hairy pelvis hit the anal entrance, the moment that he did Tom moaned audibly and almost without air and Hugh chuckled responsibly at the boy’s endurance.

 

He didn’t pushed out an inch out he left himself inside filling the teen in ways he had never thought possible, sweet romantic kissed where back and so much cuteness that Hugh couldn’t bear.

 

Tom let the hairy pectoral go and put his hand in Hugh butt cheek as a sign that he could start moving that monster cock inside him, Hugh smiled at the lad he was beautiful, brave and he couldn’t get enough of him, even when his cock was too big for him.

 

Hugh started a slow pace that made Tom tighten his hold on the butt cheek, and as the first inches where withdraw out ad pushed In back again he screamed out in pleasure “I never felt this filled in my life, Hugh fuck me, love me do anything you want with me!” Tom said and Hugh did as he pleased with the teenage boy.

 

He fucked him slowly and romantically loving how the teen boy had embraced him and how he holed him by the ass to push him deeper inside his tight pucker, and how he breathlessly moaned and scream out of pleasure, he made sure to not miss the prostate every time he went inside him.

 

His pelvis was frenetic at moments hitting the butt cheeks in its hairy glory, both of their body’s began to sweat, their frowns where dripping with it, and Hugh’s hair chest was filled with it making it stick to his chest and making it drip onto his loving conquest, as he pushed in and out of his young lover.

 

Tom continued to mutter words like “it’s to big” ,“Don’t stop” ,“Fuck me all you want “ and even “I think I love you” and Hugh responded to all of them with a kiss he started a stronger pace that made the boy pant, he wanted to cum inside the boy so bad and he quickened the pace;  That made Tom more pleasurably satisfied and to sink his nails in Hugh’s buttock that where going to leave a mark on the older man.

 

Tom panted and asked Hugh to kiss him and that he did, they kissed uncontrollably, close, intimately and very near climax.

 

Hugh girthed his teeth and howled a little as he started to shoot his load inside Tom, and he did seed him completely, he shot his load and he couldn’t stop himself, he continued to shoot inside his lover till it was too tight and he was forced to push his cock outside of him and still he couldn’t stop so his cum started to fall in Tom’s torso and mixed with the seat till he stopped cumming and kissed the boy after.

 

A great amount of cum was dripping out of Tom as he was kissed till his pucker was free of the gooish fluid.

 

Hugh took him by the hips and sat him on the bed, then he moved behind him and took some of the cum he dripped on the boys chest onto his hand and stroked the teen’s erections Toom looked at Hugh as he was masturbating him and held himself to the hand that was stroking him, he kissed him as he moaned in pleasure, feeling Hugh’s hair chest stick to his back.

He kissed Hugh for a second but the kissed ended abruptly as he moaned loudly at Hugh’s face, he started to cum all over himself again.

 

Both of them were satisfied and the men kissed themselves again, this was going to be a long night because there is no way that was the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudo! people please let me know what you think


End file.
